


Til Death Do Us Part

by PrettyKitty93



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assault, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Healing, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Murder, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Greg is taken hostage by a man seemingly involved with the case Sherlock is currently working on, the Holmes boys must join forces to find the criminal before it's too late.<br/>But is it all just so black and white?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Series Of Mystrade Events](https://archiveofourown.org/works/979601) by [PrettyKitty93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93). 



> Okay so I was told to post this as a separate piece of work after I posted it as part of my series of one-shots A Series Of Mystrade Events. It's still there but I thought I'd post it separately as well to see if it got a better response xxxxx
> 
> P.S I've created the series A Series Of Mystrade Events so this is with the original one-shot but also as part two of the series overall. People asked about a backstory so I'm linking the 11 parts of the original series with this three parter and with the backstory. Just to make it all easier to find xxxx

“Mycroft, what do you want?” The younger Holmes snaps, not looking up from plucking his violin.

“Mycroft, what's wrong? Are you alright?” John asks softly, walking over to the older Holmes carefully.

Sherlock's head snaps up with an awful crack, “Where's Lestrade? He's taken him, hasn't he?” The younger man growls in anger.

Mycroft finally looks up; his eyes are red and puffy from crying and his posture isn't quite right, the older man nods in reply.

“What?” John asks in shock, resting his hand on Mycroft's shoulder reassuringly.

“How long ago?” Sherlock snaps, for once not intending to be cruel.

“About an hour. He was supposed to go interview a witness before heading back to Scotland Yard, but he never returned. I got the call fifteen minutes ago.” Mycroft sighs, trying not to cry again.

“John, get your coat. This case just got complicated.” Sherlock tells his partner, walking out the room.

“We'll find him, Mycroft. After all, we've got the best men on the job.” John replies reassuringly, squeezing Mycroft's shoulder.

“Thank you, John.” Mycroft sighs, looking at the doctor.

“Let's go.”

John and Mycroft leave the room, hearing Sherlock bang on Mrs Hudson's door.

“What's wrong, dear?” She asks softly, sensing the young man's distress.

“We're off out, Inspector Lestrade's been taken.” Sherlock replies, his voice cracking a little.

“Oh, my dears. Goodness, Mycroft, come here, dear.” Mrs Hudson replies softly, walking over to the younger man and hugging him.

“Thank you, Mrs Hudson.” Mycroft smiles softly, gratefully accepting the hug.

“You're welcome, dear. Now, go on. Don't you worry about anything. Go.” She adds, ushering them out the door.

x..x

**Meanwhile**

“Ah, Inspector Lestrade, you're awake at last.” A calm voice says, walking in the shadows of the large warehouse.

“What do you want?” Greg asks, keeping a calm tone.

“What do all psychopaths want? Power. Control. To cause destruction.” The voice replies, a humorous lilt in his tone.

“I'm an officer of the law, you won't get away with this.” Greg growls, pulling on the ropes that bind him to the chair.

“Oh, but I will. Because I have it all planned out, you see. All I need is the right _time_.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Greg asks curiously.

“All in due time, Inspector.”

The man finally steps out of the shadows and lays another hard blow to Greg's already blooded face; cutting through the skin on his cheek.

“Don't worry, it'll all be over soon.” The man smiles, walking towards the exit.

The warehouse falls into complete darkness once more.

x..x

“All we have are a list of potential suspects and witnesses, thanks to Sherlock.” Donovan announces, her tone bitter on the latter half of the sentence.

“Who was the witness Lestrade went to see?” Sherlock growls, still angry at the current situation.

“A man named Kevin Hamsten. Lives at twelve North Cross Road.” Donovan replies, checking the file.

“John, Mycroft, let's go.” Sherlock orders, spinning on his heels and stalking away, not even bothering to wait for the two men.

“Thank you, Donovan.” Mycroft nods curtly, following after his brother.

John follows Mycroft out, glad when he sees his partner outside waiting for them. As soon as he sees them, Sherlock signals a taxi and allows John to get in first, Mycroft sitting next to his little brother.

Mycroft doesn't miss Sherlock reaching over and clasping his partner's hand desperately; afraid he'll disappear too. The older Holmes chokes back a sob at the sight and looks out the window instead. He also doesn't miss the way his little brother rests his hand on his, a gentle reassurance for his older brother. Mycroft looks at his baby brother; all grown up and a changed man, silently he wishes he had been a better brother to Sherlock. The younger Holmes feels his brother's gaze on him and looks back at him, a soft smile on his lips. Mycroft lifts his hand from under Sherlock's and rests it on top instead, squeezing gently and smiling back at him.

It's been a long time since the brothers showed this kind of public affection for one another; not since Sherlock was a child and came to his father's study to cry in Mycroft's arms over the death of their father. That was the first time the older Holmes told his baby brother that caring is not an advantage.

How right and yet so _wrong_ he was. He continues to wish he had been there for Sherlock more than just a constant shadow looming over him.

“We'll find him.” John interrupts suddenly, still looking out the window yet clearly directing the comment to both Holmes'.

Sherlock squeezes his partner's hand again and John looks back at them, “I promise. I won't stop until we bring Greg home safe.” He adds, the stone, solid determination of the soldier he is.

“Thank you, John.” Mycroft chokes out, staring back out the window as tears begin to fall.

He feels a hand on his knee and looks down then back up; John is leaning across his partner to give his own reassurance to the older man. John's hand squeezes briefly but firmly, before releasing and he leans back against his seat.

x..x

“He isn't here!” Sherlock growls, pounding his fist on the door before stomping back down the steps and looking around.

“Sher, you need to stay calm.” John reassures gently, walking to his partner.

“I don't _need_ to do anything, John!” The younger man shouts, fixing his partner with a glare.

“Please, Sherlock, for Mycroft's sake. _Please_ , darling.” John replies softly, touching his partner's arm.

Sherlock looks over at his brother and sees a broken man; he knows he will have to be the strong one for a change, he'll have to take care of Mycroft for once.

“You're right, John.” He says softly, cupping John's cheek. “Mycroft, have you got anything?”

“No, Sherlock, I've no idea.”

“Mycroft, focus. We have to work together.” Sherlock replies desperately, grabbing his brother by his arms.

“Well, we've seen what he's done so far. So, he's a psychopath, if I was a psychopath then I'd take my victim somewhere quiet. But not too far away because I want to be part of the action … A warehouse.” Mycroft deduces confidently.

John chuckles despite himself and receives a look from both Holmes'. “Sorry, it's just … the first time you kidnapped me, you took me to a warehouse. I just found it ironic.” He replies, giving an apologetic look.

“John, you're a genius. I could kiss you ...” Mycroft beams and hears Sherlock cough under his breath, “But I _won't_ , obviously. But that's the connection, all of the victims were personal. They must have all come into contact with him at some point and so he's exacting revenge. In his eyes, they did wrong to him so he wanted them to pay. Really Sherlock, you don't give the good doctor enough credit. He's brilliant.” Mycroft continues to beam at John, causing him to blush under the praise.

“You are, John. Absolutely _brilliant_. I always knew you were.” Sherlock smiles widely, before walking over to him and kissing him roughly.

John smiles in response, “Well, what's the nearest warehouse round here then?”

“It's just a couple of blocks away, we should get there in no time.” Mycroft replies hopefully, hailing another cab.

He gives the address of the nearest industrial estate just as Sherlock and John climb in the car after him.

x..x

“Here we are, boys.” The cabbie announces, pulling to a stop and waiting for payment.

Mycroft hands some money over and mentions something about keeping the change before scrambling out of the cab.

“Thanks, mate.” The cabbie calls, smiling to himself as he holds up the £50 note. “Thank you, indeed.”

“Right, Sherlock, John, you go around the back and I'll go through the front.” Mycroft informs the two men, walking up to the front door.

Sherlock nods in agreement before shoving John in the right direction.

Mycroft braces himself before opening the door, the harsh florescent lights burning his eyes as he walks down the hallway.

He finally comes to a door at the end and tentatively pushes it open.

“Gregory!” Mycroft calls, running over to the slumped form of his partner.

“Mycroft?” The older man whispers, his head rising with difficulty.

“Yes, my dear, I'm here. Are you alright?” Mycroft asks softly, looking over his partner's face and body.

“Apart from the cuts and bruises? Yeah, I'm so glad to see you, My.”

“I know, darling, I know.” The older Holmes replies, cupping his partner's face and kissing his forehead gently.

“Ah, Mycroft Holmes, how good to see you.” A calm voice calls from across the large room, stepping out of the shadows.

“Kevin Hamsten. I thought I knew the name.” Mycroft replies coldly, standing up straight.

“Oh, so you remember me then? Good. How's little Sherly? I heard he's doing very well for himself now. The Consulting Detective. The _only_ one. Did you not bring him? What a shame. I was hoping for a little reunion of sorts.” Kevin replies coolly, smiling at the older Holmes.

“Why are you doing this?” Mycroft growls, stepping in front of his partner.

“Don't you remember? That day that I hurt little Sherly and you and your friends beat me to a pulp. Left me for dead in an alleyway.” Kevin growls back, calm demeanour now vanishing.

“What did you expect? You hurt my baby brother without due cause. But you _always_ did pick on people weaker than you.”

“He fucking asked for it! He said my mother was a cheat and my dad was a wife beater!” Kevin shouts, his voice echoing around the warehouse.

“Right on both accounts.” Mycroft comments with slight amusement and pride.

“Yes, well, now you're going to pay, Mycroft Holmes. You and your _boyfriend_. I've waited twenty years for this.” Kevin growls, holding up a gun.

“NO!” Greg screams before the shot echoes around the warehouse.

The bullet hits it's target, the gruesome crunch of metal hitting bone and Kevin laughs loudly; the only sound in the warehouse besides the muffled sobs of a man over the loss of his partner.

**TO BE CONTINUED ….**


	2. Til Death Do Us Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Greg is kidnapped, Mycroft finds him and tries to bargain with the man but it doesn't matter.  
> Is the end for Mycroft and Greg?

“ _NO!” Greg screams before the shot echoes around the warehouse._

_The bullet hits it's target, the gruesome crunch of metal hitting bone and Kevin laughs loudly; the only sound in the warehouse besides the muffled sobs of a man over the loss of his partner._

“Did you here that?” Sherlock asks worriedly, staring at his partner.

“Yeah, I did. Gunshot. Sherlock, we need to get in there! Hurry up with the lock!” John cries desperately, trying to find a window to look through.

“I'm trying. It's a lot harder than it looks, John.” Sherlock snaps, continuing to fiddle with the padlock.

x..x

**Meanwhile**

“You didn't have to do that. We have two children.” The man sobs, looking at the body of his dying partner.

“Yes I did, Mycroft Holmes! I told you I'd destroy you and I will!” Kevin screams, waving the gun around.

“Then do it! Kill me!” Mycroft yells back, knowing Greg will die before John can save him.

“My … No … The chil-dren.” Greg chokes, fighting his body's instincts in order to talk.

“Gregory, I'm nothing without you. I need you. The children need you. If I survive, I know I will resent them … because they remind me of you. I cannot go back now. Besides I doubt he will let me. After what I did, I know I will die here. I'm so sorry for dragging you into this, Gregory, I never meant to hurt you. You would have been better never knowing me.” Mycroft replies, fighting the tears that threaten to fall.

“Don't say that … I love you … wouldn't have missed it … for the world. Don't give up, My. _Please_. You've … got to live. _Please_.” Greg sobs, now struggling to breathe.

“No, together forever … til death do us part. Those were our vows, Gregory. I'm just sorry that death came so soon for us.”

“No, My, _please_.”

“I love you, Gregory.” Mycroft replies softly, kissing his partner's forehead. “Let me untie him. He's going to die anyway. And I know how this ends. We won't run.” He informs Kevin calmly.

Kevin looks at him and Mycroft knows he's going to say no; but instead he nods in reply, obviously convinced Mycroft is telling the truth.

Mycroft works on the knots and finally frees his partner, bringing him into his arms.

“Go, My. Go now. Forget about me.” Greg whispers, now able to get more oxygen into his lungs.

“Never, Gregory. I'm staying, with you. I love you too much to forget you.”

“I love you too, My. Together forever?” Greg replies, nodding slightly.

“Together forever.” Mycroft agrees, kissing his partner as he feels his breath leave him.

The older Holmes closes his eyes as tears begin to fall before looking up at Kevin; who seems to pity the other man for a moment, before his eyes go cold again.

“One thing, if I may. Leave my family alone. Don't waste your time. Kill me then run as fast as you can.” Mycroft says strongly, gripping his partner tightly.

“How do I know no one will follow me?” Kevin asks, seemingly considering the offer.

“You don't, but the only man who could _possibly_ track you down with ease, is about to have his heart broken.”

“Sherlock.” Kevin replies, nodding in agreement. “So be it. Goodbye, Mycroft Holmes.”

“Goodbye, Kevin.” Mycroft replies sadly, looking down at his partner. “Soon, my dear, very soon.”

A second gun shot rings out in the large warehouse and Mycroft slumps to the floor, still gripping his partner.

x..x

“Sherlock!” John shouts, having heard the second gun shot. “This is why you should have let me use the gun!” He adds frustratedly.

“Got it!” Sherlock exclaims, pulling the chain off and yanking the doors open.

“Oh God.” John gasps, seeing his friends' bodies far too still.

“John.”

“Hello, Sherly. How've you been?” Kevin smiles brightly.

“You're here to kill me too.” Sherlock replies calmly.

“No, actually. I made a deal with your brother. But, you have to let me leave.”

“Like hell we will.” John growls, pulling his gun out and pointing it at Kevin.

“Come on now, boys. I wouldn't want to go back on the deal. I promised him that I wouldn't kill you. But I will if I have to."

“John ...”

But it's too late, the shot rings through the empty warehouse and Kevin falls down dead.

“I had to, Sher. I couldn't let him get away with it.” John whispers, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Sherlock looks at his partner before walking over to him, “I know, my love, I know.” He replies, wrapping his arms around John tightly, feeling him melt into the touch.

“I'm sorry.” John whispers into Sherlock's shoulder, sobbing and shaking.

“What for?” Sherlock asks unsurely, pulling away from his partner to look at him gently.

“For not being able to save them.” John chokes, gripping Sherlock's arms tightly.

“This wasn't your fault, my love. If anyone is to blame, it's me. I _should_ have let you shoot the lock. I'm sorry.” Sherlock replies gently, kissing his partner's forehead.

“No, you were right. Conspicuous. They would have been dead sooner. Although, it looks like Greg took the first shot and ...”

“What, John?” Sherlock asks worriedly, wondering why John broke off so suddenly.

“Did you ever doubt that Mycroft loved Greg?” John asks randomly.

“Once, why?” Sherlock asks, moving over to his partner's side.

“Mycroft could have escaped. He was clever enough. But, he stayed, in fact, he allowed Kevin to shoot him. Look at his face, Sher, he looks … _peaceful_. He died by Greg's side because he couldn't live without him. I know the feeling.” John replies solemnly.

“As do I.” Sherlock whispers, resting a hand on his brother's chest.

“We need to call the police. This is a crime scene now. And one that we _won't_ be working.” John replies professionally, standing back up and looking for his phone.

“What? John, we _have_ to work this case.”

“No, we don't, Sherlock. Not even Donovan and the team will be working it. We're all too close …” John tells his partner softly, “Yes, hello, I need the police. There's been a double homicide … No, the killer is dead. I'm Captain John Watson of the Northumberland Fusiliers. I'm also a doctor. Yes, all three are … _dead_.” John speaks over the phone, his voice breaking on the last word.

John hangs up and turns back to his partner, “Their tracking our location now. When they get here, I'll explain the situation and I'll see if Donovan or someone else can take our statements tomorrow. Okay?”

“We should be working this case.” Sherlock replies, looking at the bodies of his brother and friend.

“I told you, we're too close. And when you're too close to a case, you back off. Now, come on, let's wait outside.” John replies softly, grabbing his partner's arm gently.

Sherlock pulls out of his grasp and kneels down next to his brother's body; pulling his ring off.

“Sherlock, you can't take that, it's evidence.”

“No, it's Mummy's ring. I'm going to take it back to her.”

“Sher, darling, they will give you all the personal effects when they have sorted this.” John says softly, reaching out to his partner.

“I'm taking it, John! I will not have some incompetent fool breaking the news to Mummy!” Sherlock snaps, standing up to glare at John.

“I'll let them know.” John sighs, holding a hand out for Sherlock.

Sherlock slips the ring on his finger before grabbing his partner's hand and allowing himself to be led out the building.

x..x

“Here you go, darling.” John says softly, handing Sherlock a cup of tea.

“Thank you, John.” Sherlock whispers, gratefully taking the tea.

“I was thinking, if you needed some space tonight, I can sleep on the couch.”

“No, please stay with me, John. I … I can't be alone right now.” Sherlock continues to whisper, staring into his cup.

“Of course, love. I was just thinking, that's all. But I'll stay, if that's what you want.” John smiles softly, resting his hand on his partner's knee.

“Very much so, John. I've never had to deal with Mycroft not … _being around_. I don't know how to feel.” Sherlock whispers softly, hands shaking the cup.

“Come here, sweetheart.” John replies gently, taking the cup from his hands and bringing the younger man into his arms. “I'm here, baby. I'm always here.” He whispers, stroking his partner's face.

“What about the children?” Sherlock asks suddenly, while John's strokes his curls.

“Well, given their high-risk jobs and the possibility of an early death, they left the children to us. Didn't want them put in care where there was a possibility they could be fostered into an abusive home.”

“So we have two children now? Mm, can we … get one of our own. I love the twins but I'd like one we could call _ours_. I think I like the idea of being a father. And I know you be a wonderful dad, John.” Sherlock whispers softly, holding his partner tightly.

“You … You want to adopt? Are you sure? Children are a _big_ responsibility, Sher. We can't rush into something like this mindlessly. Do you … really want a child?” John asks gently, his hands stilling as he tries to process the information.

“I believe I said I _did_ , John. Please don't make me repeat myself. Life is sufficiently short and I want what Mycroft and Greg can no longer have ... a family.” Sherlock replies, finally looking up at his partner with soft eyes.

“Right, okay. Mm, well, we'll have a couple of weeks with the twins while they settle and then we'll readdress the situation. Okay?” John says softly, kissing his partner's head.

“Alright.” Sherlock beams, snuggling into John's chest tightly.

“I love you, ya know that, right?” John asks softly, breathing into his partner's hair.

“Of course I do, John. And … I love you too.”

“I know. Let's go to bed, we can pick up Izabel and Sherlock tomorrow morning, _after_ we've given our statements that is.” John smiles at his partner, pulling him up off the couch.

“Goodnight, John. Sleep well.” Sherlock smiles as John tucks them into bed.

“Goodnight, Sher. I'll be here when you wake.” John replies softly, kissing his partner's forehead and letting him rest his head on his chest.

“Thank you, my love.” Sherlock whispers, listening to John's rhythmic heartbeat like some sort of lullaby.

John smiles softly, stroking his partner's curls as the younger man begins to drift into sleep.

“I'll do anything to keep you safe, my darling.” He whispers to the sleeping form of his partner before falling asleep himself.


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the deaths of Greg and Mycroft, Sherlock is struggling to deal with his emotions, his statement to the police, as well as his nephew and niece.  
> Thankfully, John is more than supportive enough to handle everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might do a sequel to this instead of another chapter xxxxxx

“So, Kevin Hamsten. Did you know him, Mr Holmes?” Donovan asks professionally but with a hint of sympathy.

“Vaguely. When I was younger he assaulted me once. My brother Mycroft and some of his friends then repaid the favour.” Sherlock replies, staring at the desk he's sat at.

“So, other than that, you never had any contact with Mr Hamsten?”

“No, never before and never since. If I am honest, maybe if I had kept my mouth closed then my brother and Greg would still be alive. But I was just a child. No one really taught me to control my mouth.”

Donovan is speechless for a few moments; shocked by Sherlock's honesty and, unbelievably, vulnerability surrounding the situation.

She coughs and turns off the tape before replying, “Listen, I know we haven't had the _best_ relationship but … I'm sorry for your loss, Sherlock. Losing your brother must be hard and a friend too. Just a few more questions and then we'll wrap this up, okay?”

“Thank you, Sally. I am sorry for your loss also. Shall we carry on?” Sherlock says sadly, giving her a genuine soft smile.

“Yes, let's.” She turns the tape back on and starts on more questions, “When did you … deduce that Mr Hamsten was the murderer?”

Sherlock is momentarily surprised by her phasing of the question; she doesn't ask when he 'worked' it out, she actually uses the same term as Sherlock, almost as though she truly respects him.

“Well, the murderer had to live near all the victims, given that they were all killed around the same area. He also had a job which allowed him to choose his own hours so he could plan his day around his victims. Then he could torture and murder them when they had either just finished work or were starting work later in the day. All the times Kevin was off work coincided with the hours that the victims weren't at work. It's pretty obvi …” Sherlock stops himself before rephrasing his last sentence, “It was just a matter of thoroughly going through all the times of the murders and comparing them to the times that Kevin wasn't working. Some of the other suspects matched some of the times of deaths but not all. And none of them were reported not being at work around the time of the murders. Therefore, I deduced it was Kevin due to the evidence.”

Donovan nods in reply, grateful that the younger man didn't say that it was obvious.

 _Clearly he has_ some _restraint_. Donovan thinks proudly, smiling softly.

“Okay, last question, Doctor Watson fired a kill shot into the murderer, did you feel he was a threat?” Donovan asks professionally, looking pointedly at the younger man, “What I mean is, did you feel your life was at risk and that if Doctor Watson hadn't have shot Mr Hamsten then you would have both been killed?” She continues to look pointedly at him, knowing that he'll understand what she's trying to put across.

Sherlock smiles before replying, “Yes, I did. The man was a psychopath and would have definitely killed any witnesses who might be able to identify him.”

“Understandable, Mr Holmes. Interview terminated at ten fifteen am.” Donovan replies, stopping the tape for the last time.

“Thank you, Sally.” Sherlock nods and gives her an appreciative smile.

“Well, we can't have John getting locked up now, can we? As much as you annoy me, Sherlock, I'd rather not have any more Holmes bodies in the morgue. Especially not with poor Miss Hooper as infatuated as she is, the news might just kill her.” Donovan replies with a slight smirk.

“Have you told Anderson yet?” Sherlock asks with his own smirk.

“Told him what?” Donovan asks with a curious look.

“That you're planning on ending your affair for a certain pathologist?” Sherlock smiles and quirks his eyebrow.

“What? No, you don't think … No … It's not ...”

“Try and deny it all you want, the signs are there, Sally. Ask her out, she can only say no. And besides, she's a lot better than Anderson.” Sherlock smiles wickedly before standing up and leaving the room.

x..x

“John, Donovan will be taking your statement.” Sherlock informs his partner, hand dropping to his shoulder.

“Right. I better get in then.” John replies matter-of-factly, trying to be the brave soldier.

He takes two steps before Sherlock grabs his arm and turns him round, the younger man leans in to kiss his partner softly, his grip tightening ever so slightly.

“I love you, John Hamish Watson.” Sherlock whispers into John's lips, resting their foreheads together before releasing his arm.

“I love you too, Sherlock Holmes. I always have.” John whispers back before turning and walking into the interview room.

“Did you know Kevin Hamsten, Doctor Watson?” Donovan asks professionally, but giving a soft reassuring smile.

“No. All I know is that he was a suspect in our case and that he was a psychopath.” Jon replies confidently, resting his hand on the table.

“So then, Mr Hamsten seemed dangerous to you?”

“Well, obviously, he'd been suspected of killing five people. It's not something a calm and cheerful person would do.” John replies, scoffing slightly at the absurdity of the question.

“Mr Holmes came to the conclusion that Mr Hamsten _had_ actually committed the murders base on matching times and dates. Could you confirm he was correct?”

“Well, yeah. I mean it seemed very coincidental that at the times and dates of all the murders, Mr Hamsten had arranged to have those hours off. Even I couldn't deny the evidence before my own eyes.” John replies calmly.

“Okay, last question, you have army training. Years of it, in fact. And you fired a kill shot into Mr Hamsten, does that mean that you felt he was a threat? Do you believe you would have both been killed if you hadn't of disarmed Mr Hamsten, Doctor Watson?” Donovan asks, meeting the older man's gaze.

“Definitely. He held a grudge with certain people and I believe he would have killed both me and Mr Holmes out of both convenience and revenge against the older Holmes.” John continues to remain calm, his hand steady as he lies it flat on the table.

“Alright then. Interview terminated at ten forty am. You can leave now, John.” Donovan replies with a soft smile.

“Thank you, Sally.” John smiles back, heading for the door.

“Oh, John, I'm sorry for your losses. Take care now. _Both_ of you.” She adds with a curt nod.

“We will. Oh, Greg and Mycroft's two children, they wrote in their will that if anything happened to them then the children would be put in mine and Sherlock's care. Is that correct?”

“Yes, come with me.” Donovan replies, standing up and walking through the door.

“Sherlock.” John calls and motions his partner to follow them.

“Do they know?” Sherlock asks Donovan sadly.

“Not yet. We thought it best coming from you two. They don't really know us and we didn't want to upset them.

“Thank you, Sally.”

“In here.” Donovan replies sadly, opening a door to one of the rooms.

“Uncle Sherlock! Uncle John!” The twins exclaim, running excitedly to the two men.

“Izzy, Sher.” John smiles, scooping Izzy into his arms and hugging her tightly.

Sherlock bends down to pick up his name sake, gripping the little boy tightly.

“Uncle Sherlock, what's wrong?” Little Sherlock asks, immediately picking up his uncle's sadness.

“What do you mean? I'm fine.” Sherlock smiles brightly and little too fakely, kissing the little boy's forehead.

“It's daddy and father, isn't it? They're gone, aren't they? And now we have to stay with you?” Little Sherlock whispers, tears forming in his eyes.

“I won't lie to you, Sherlock. Yes, daddy and father are gone. And me and Uncle John are going to take care of you now. But listen to me, know that daddy and father loved you both very much and didn't want to leave you ...” Sherlock replies softly, looking between the two children as tears start to form in his own eyes. “But when you love someone, sometimes you … you have to leave them. And you have to so they will be safe.” He continues, now looking at John.

“But like Uncle Sherlock said, daddy and father didn't _want_ to leave you. It broke their hearts knowing that they had to go. But they'll always be right here.” John adds, pointing to Izzy's chest; right were her heart is. “And we will never replace them, _ever_ , but daddy and father wanted to make sure you stayed safe. So they asked us to look after you until you're all grown up.” He smiles sadly, stroking a few stray hairs out of Little Sherlock's face.

“Is it okay to cry, Uncle John?” Little Sherlock asks softly, looking almost pleadingly at his uncle.

“Yes, Sher, it is. And no one would blame you. Don't _ever_ be afraid to cry.”

“Father always said caring was a disadvantage.”

“Because he didn't want you to get hurt, Sherl. When you care about someone and they leave you, it hurts _so_ much. Sometimes you can't breathe from the pain of it. But when you love someone, caring is a _great_ advantage.” Sherlock smiles softly, pulling the little boy into his chest.

His little body shakes as he begins to sob into his uncle's chest, followed soon after by Izzy; who grips her uncle like he's about to leave her all alone.

The two men just stand there, holding the sobbing children in their arms before moving closer and wrapping an arm around each other.

“Don't ever leave me, John.” Sherlock whispers softly into the older man's ear, knowing that the sobbing will prevent the children from hearing his words.

“I won't. I promise.” John replies, knowing that it's a stupid thing to promise but he also knows that he won't go.

“If you do, just know that I'll come after you. I don't want to ever be without you. Not after all this time.” Sherlock continues to whisper, kissing his partner's temple.

“I'll do the same if you try to go too.” John replies with a sad smile, looking up at his partner.

“Let's take the children home.” Sherlock says softly, stroking the little boy's head to try and sooth the sobs.

“Yeah, let's. Oh, Anthea's going to bring some of the children's things round later. I'll text her when we get home.” John replies with a smile, walking out of the room after Sherlock.

“Alright. Who's room will they be staying in?”

“Well, I think yours is bigger but is it tidy?” John asks with a smile.

“Since I moved all my stuff into your room, it's pretty much empty.” Sherlock smirks, nudging John's shoulder gently.

“No experiments hiding anywhere then?”

“No.”

“So if I look under your bed, I won't find some disgusting mould or flammable experiments?”

“I'll move them when we get home.” Sherlock sighs, rolling his eyes.

“Thought so.” John grins widely and even chuckles a little.

x..x

“Here we go, kids. Don't worry, Uncle Sherlock threw all his experiments away. It's safe to sleep in.” John smiles down at the two children.

“Yes, isn't that _wonderful_.” Sherlock adds sarcastically, standing next to his partner.

“Shut it, Sherlock.” John mutters under his breath, looking back at the two children again, “Anthea is going to bring your stuff down in an hour. So, until then, make yourselves at home. Oh, Nana Martha is making tea soon, would you like her to get you some drinks?”

“Please can I have an orange juice, Uncle John?” Izzy asks softly, hands behind her back and rocking back and forth on her feet.

“Of course you can, darling.” John smiles, ruffling Izzy's hair gently. “Would you like anything, Sher?”

“I'll have an orange juice as well, please.”

“Alright then, two orange juices coming up.”

“Hello, dears.” Mrs Hudson smiles brightly, entering the room.

“Nana Martha!” The twins exclaim excitedly, running over to the older woman and hugging her tightly.

“It's good to see you, dears. Look at you, you're both so big.” Mrs Hudson replies with a smile, looking at each of the children in turn.

John smiles before leaving to get two orange juices.

x..x

“Do you think they'll be alright, John?” Sherlock asks suddenly, his head on John's lap.

“In time. Losing one parent is hard, but _both_ , it's like being abandoned. All we can do is care for them the best we can and keep reassuring them that Mycroft and Greg loved them. They're only children though so it's going to take a while for them to heal.” John replies softly, stroking his partner's curls.

“Are we going to be enough for them?”

“We'll have to be. Because I _really_ don't want to give them up. Harry hasn't got any children so the twins are the only nephew and niece I have. And I love them too much to let them go now.”

“I know. It's funny … They're not my brother's biological children but they are _so_ like Mycroft and Greg. Sherlock deduces things so easily and Izzy is sweet and charming just like Greg. They really are their fathers' children.” Sherlock smiles softly, tears brimming in his eyes.

“I know. It's probably because Mycroft and Greg adopted them from a few months after birth so they've picked up all the best bits about them.”

“Did you notice that Izzy looks a lot like Irene?” Sherlock asks curiously, raising his head to look at his partner.

“Does she? Well, I wouldn't know. Every time I saw Irene she was practically half naked.” John replies with a grimace.

Sherlock grins back at John and then chuckles, “That's true. Mm, how I love my sassy, awkward blogger.”

John blushes bright red, avoiding Sherlock's eyes and instead looking at the wall.

“It's true.” Sherlock adds, cupping John's cheek and directing his eyes back down.

“I love you too, my mad, eccentric genius.” John smiles sweetly, leaning down to kiss Sherlock.

“Hamish.” Sherlock whispers, causing the older man to look confused.

“What?”

“Hamish. That day Irene came to the flat, you said _Hamish_ , just in case you're wanting baby names. Well, I like Hamish. When we adopt, I'd like to name the child Hamish.” Sherlock smiles up at his partner.

“Alright then, Hamish it is.” John smiles back, feeling a warmth in his chest.

“You thought I wasn't serious about a child, didn't you? Even when I told you I wanted one, you still didn't _completely_ believe me.”

“Of course I did. I knew you wouldn't joke about something like that.”

“Good. Because I do, I want a child with you, John.”

John smiles, a tear sliding down his cheek; which Sherlock wipes away with his thumb.

“Soon, I promise.” John replies, stroking Sherlock's cheek.

“Three children running around the flat, Mrs Hudson's going to charge us extra as insurance.”

John laughs loudly, shaking his head at his partner, “What are you like, Sher?”

“She will. I'm sure Mycroft is giving her extra just to have ...” Sherlock breaks off, realising that he referred to his brother in the present tense despite him being dead.

“Sher?” John says softly, having heard his partner's mistake.

Sherlock curls into a ball in John's lap, hiding his face as tears start to fall.

“It's okay, baby. I got you. It's okay.” John whispers gently, bring Sherlock into his arms and hugging him tightly.

Sherlock continues to sob while John rocks him gently, whispering nonsense reassurance into his hair.

“Uncle John?” A little voice asks from the door.

John looks to the door to find Izzy stood in her pyjamas with her teddy in her arms.

“Izzy, hi. You're supposed to be sleeping, little missy.” John replies with a small smile.

“Is Uncle Sherlock okay?” Izzy asks timidly, walking into the room.

“He's just upset over your daddies. It's alright, sweetheart, come here.” John replies, motioning the child over to them.

Izzy walks over to her uncles, crawling into Sherlock's lap and hugging him tightly, “It's okay, Uncle Sherlock.” She whispers sweetly.

Sherlock wraps his arms around the little girl and buries his face in her hair as he tries to subside his own sobs. John wraps his arms around both and snuggles them into his chest, feeling Sherlock relax and his breathing steadying.

“Come on now, let's get you back to bed, Izzy.” Sherlock chokes out, his throat sore from crying.

He climbs out of John's lap and heads for the door, looking back at his partner in a silent plea for him to follow. John stands up and walks with his partner down to Sherlock's room.

“Can you both stay?” Izzy whispers as Sherlock lays her back in bed.

“Um.” Sherlock chews his bottom lip and looks at John.

“Of course we can, sweetheart.” John smiles, climbing into the small bed and wrapping his niece up in his arms.

Sherlock walks around the other side and wraps his arms around his nephew, feeling the little boy relax dramatically.

“Nightmares.” Sherlock mouths to John; who just nods in reply.

Within moments, Izzy is fast asleep while John and Sherlock lay staring at each other.

John looks back down at Izzy and his chest goes all warm again, “I want one of our own, Sher.” He whispers, not taking his eyes off the little girl clutching his jumper.

“As do I, John.” Sherlock smiles, looking down at Little Sherlock before placing a kiss to his forehead, watching as the boy smiles in his sleep.

“You're a natural.” John smiles softly, reaching to stroke his partner's cheek.

“I hope so.” Sherlock replies softly, holding John's hand to his face.

x..x

John falls asleep first; one arm wrapped around his niece and the other stretched across his nephew and partner. Sherlock looks at the three of them, smiling like a mad man. This is what he wants, a family with his beloved; curling up with the children, teaching them interesting things, watching them grow up. Sherlock wants it _all_.

He stays awake just thinking about what it would be like being a father, having someone who loves him just as much as John (and Mycroft) does. Sleep won't come to the younger man because he's too excited and nervous, and bewildered.

How did he get so lucky to have John in his life and as his husband?

The younger man looks back at his partner's sleeping form and smiles, “I love you, John Hamish Watson-Holmes.”


	4. Protecting Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a distance, Sherlock Holmes seemed like just an average thirty-seven year old.  
> But that would be where you would be mistaken.  
> Sherlock Holmes, in fact, was far from ordinary. He was a genius, to put it simply.  
> He could deduce a whole person's life from just one glance, and he had, many a time.  
> Unfortunately, this day was different. Sherlock deduced people's life stories as he always did, but he deduced the life of a young boy who had a lot of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a prequel to Revenge. People mentioned about their not being a back story there so I decided to write one. Its linked to A Series Of Mystrade Events but it's pre-Mystrade xxxx

From a distance, Sherlock Holmes seemed like just an average thirty-seven year old.

But that would be where you would be mistaken.

Sherlock Holmes, in fact, was far from ordinary. He was a genius, to put it simply.

He could deduce a whole person's life from just one glance, and he had, many a time.

Unfortunately, this day was different. Sherlock deduced people's life stories as he always did, but he deduced the life of a young boy who had a  _ lot  _ of friends.

 

**15** **th** **November 1988**

“Hey, Sherly.” An older boy calls in a gleeful tone, blocking Sherlock's path.

“Kevin, if you don't mind, I'd like to go home.” Sherlock replies, looking up at Kevin Hamsten through his fringe.

“Aww, isn't that cute, boys. Little Sherly wants to go home instead of having fun with us.” Kevin teases, his group of friends gathering round Sherlock.

“Yes, because I couldn't think of anything  more  _ fun _ than listening to an idiot with the IQ of a peanut like you  _ trying _ to bully me, of course not.” Sherlock drawls sarcastically.

“Ooh, listen to the attitude on him.” Kevin sneers, looking back at his friends.

“Thank you. Now, if you boys don't mind, I have homework to do. Not that any of you would know about matrix multiplication, due to you having the brain span of a dead ferret so goodbye.” Sherlock says with a fake smile as he tries to walk past the boys again.

“Are you calling us stupid?” Kevin growls, stepping closer into Sherlock's space.

“What part of that sentence didn't make that point obvious?” Sherlock asks, glaring up at the older boy.

“You little shit!” Kevin growls, shoving Sherlock backwards.

“Well, if I was really being a 'little shit' as you put it then I'd try and goad you by saying that your mother has cheated, twice, no, three times and that your father has been beating your mother since you were two, but ...” Sherlock is cut off as Kevin's fist connects with his jaw; causing the younger boy to stumble back.

“What did you just fucking say about my family, you little freak?”

“Oh, I do hate to repeat myself.”

“It was a rhetorical question, dickhead!” Kevin growls again, getting ready to throw another punch.

“Ooh, big word.” Sherlock smirks before Kevin punches him again.

“Let's sort this little shit out, Kev! Show him what happens to those who mess with us.” Another boy, Anthony Firefly, cuts in as he grabs Sherlock's arm and pulls him closer.

“Yeah, Tony, you're right.” Mark Thomas adds, grabbing Sherlock's other arm so that the two boys can drag him off the school grounds.

The other boys cheer in agreement and following the three boys and their victim.

Twenty minutes later, the group of older boys are interrupted from their beating of Sherlock by a black Land Rover pulling up at the end of the alley they dragged the young teen to.

“Well, well, well. If it isn't Mycroft Holmes and his group of genius nerds.” Kevin sneers, walking over to the older Holmes with a cruel smile.

“Kevin Hamsten, always a pleasure.” Mycroft replies with a too-sweet tone and a smile.

“What are ya doin' here, Holmes?”

“Well, twenty-five minutes ago a received a phone call regarding my little brother Sherlock. You wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?” Mycroft replies with the a polite tone, but his eyes give of an unspoken threat.

“Might have seen him, yeah. He might have been mouthing off too.”

“Might I speak with him, please?”

“Tony, bring little Sherly over here!” Kevin calls back to the other teen.

Tony hauls Sherlock up by his armpits and practically drags him over to his friend.

“Matthew, put Sherlock in the back seat and take him home, please.” Mycroft instructs the older teen, his voice now betraying his anger.

“Of course, Myc, what should I tell Mrs Holmes?” Matthew Spencer, a tall skinny teen with glasses, asks with a forced calm.

“Tell Mummy that  _ I  _ am dealing with the situation.” Mycroft replies, eyes still locked with Kevin's.

“Come on now, Holmes. Don't do anythin' you might regret.” Kevin smiles, glancing back at his friends.

“We're equally matched, Kevin. Well, except that I hold a black belt in  Jujutsu .”

“Is that a threat, Holmes?”

“You beat my little brother to the point that he can barely walk, what do you think?” Mycroft growls, as four of his other friends step out of the car.

“I'll see you later, Myc.” Matthew replies, reversing the car and driving off.

“Come on then, Holmes.” Kevin sneers, as his friends come to join him.

“I'll kill you for hurting him.”

 

**29** **th** **July 2013**

“You never told me why that psychopath did what he did.” John says softly, sitting down next to Sherlock on the couch.

“He beat me up for deducing his family and then when Mycroft found out, he beat him into a coma. One of which he did not come out of for three years.” Sherlock replies, gripping John tightly.

“Good. I'm glad. He never had the right to hurt you. No matter what you said. So why did he wait twenty-five years?” John asks, wrapping his arms around his partner.

“I wasn't the only person he'd hurt. He went to prison for fifteen years, then was let out for two and then went back in again for four and a half years before he was released again for good behaviour.”

John scoffs before replying, “Good behaviour, what idiot would let a man like that out for  _ good behaviour _ ?”

“He said he had found God.”

“Bullshit.” John scoffs again.

“What?” Sherlock asks in a confused tone.

“If he'd found God, he wouldn't have come out of prison and decided to murder two people. The amount of criminals who say they've  _ found God _ , and then gone back to their old ways after being released is unbelievable.”

“Yes, well, he won't be let out again after this.”

“Thank God for small mercies.” John replies sadly, kissing Sherlock's hair.

“Yes. Thank God.” Sherlock sighs, snuggling closer to his partner.

Just then tiny footsteps interrupt their moment of contemplation.

“I'll deal with this, love.” John says into Sherlock's hair, climbing off the couch and making his way over to his niece.

“Uncle John, I had a bad dream, about Daddy and Papa.” Izzy whispers, rubbing her tearful eyes.

“Come on, sweetheart. I'll read you a story.” John replies gently, picking Izzy up and hugging her to his chest.

Her big, sad chocolate-brown eyes meet Sherlock's over John's shoulder and the younger man gets up off the couch.

“We'll  _ both _ read you a story, darling.” Sherlock adds with a soft smile, grabbing John's free hand.

x..x

“Will I ever forget Daddy and Papa?” Izzy whispers sadly, looking up at John and Sherlock.

“We won't let you, Izzy. I promise. Daddy and Papa will always be right here.” Sherlock replies, pointing to Izzy's chest.

“You won't leave us, will you?” Izzy asks, looking between her two uncles.

“Not ever, sweetheart. Not even when you're all grown up and don't need us anymore.” John smiles, brushing Izzy's auburn fringe out of her face.

“Promise?”

“We promise.” Sherlock and John reply together, grabbing each of her hands.

“Alright. I love you Uncle John, Uncle Sherlock.”

“We love you too, angel.” Sherlock replies with a smile, kissing Izzy's forehead as she drifts off to sleep.

“Shall we stay with them?” John asks, looking up at his partner.

“I think that would be best, John.”

“You take Izzy's side, I'll take Sherl's side. Alright, love?”

“Yes. I love you, John. Very much. Please, don't ever leave me. Otherwise, I will have to follow you.” Sherlock whispers, looking up into his partner's eyes.

“And I you, my love.” John nods in agreement, leaning in and kissing Sherlock.

“Goodnight, John.”

“Goodnight, sweetheart.” John whispers softly, curling up next to his nephew and reaching his hand across to Sherlock's side.

Sherlock grabs his hand and wraps an arm protectively around Izzy, kissing her hair.

“We promise.” He whispers into her hair, closing his eyes to sleep.

John sighs softly, watching his partner descend into sleep.

“I'll never leave you, Sher.  _ Never _ .”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little side note, this is what Matrix Multiplication is (just in case you were curious):  
> Matrices are multiplied by the system shown below. Matrices may not be multiplied unless their dimensions are compatible. Note: When an a × b matrix is multiplied times a b × c matrix, the product has dimensions a × c.


End file.
